Founder's Knights and Founder's Heirs
by My3scape
Summary: Reponse to the Marriage Law Challange SSHG HPPansyP Weasleys Malfoys Original Charachter Hogwarts Heirs convoluted plotHermione is Lady Gryffindor, Snape is Slytherin's Knight, why are they destined for eachother, who is Lord Slytherin and who gets him?
1. Day One

In the ministry Fudge signed it, THE bill that would force all muggleborns between 17 and 45 to marry a pureblood or a one generation half-blood that was the last of their family line. This law also stated that within the first year of marriage the couple had to conceive. Fudge sighed, _this bill would reinvigorate the wizarding world, but at what cost?_


	2. Day Two

Hermione Granger watched as three owls flew in the kitchen window. _What was up now? Oh shit, they're from the ministry, what does the ministry want with me, I can't intern yet…_ Removing the letters from the owls she began to read, her face paling.

The Use and Affects of Magical Time Travel Office, regrets to inform one, Hermione Granger, that due to her use of a Time Turner in her 13th year, she has added a total of 365 days, 8 hours, and 15 min. to her life, effectively ageing herself one full year.

_I'm seventeen now? Well, at least I can do magic at home now, what will the boys say? Wait, I'll be 18 in my 6th year, SHIT!!!!_

Congratulations Ms. Hermione Granger on reaching your majority. Gringott's would like to inform you that as you are muggleborn, an account with 80,000 galleons was created for you when you received your Hogwarts letter, this account has been deducted for all your school purchases over the years and now has 35,000 galleons due to the interest that has accumulated over the years. We would appreciate it if you would come by today at 2:00pm in order to finalize the transition of these moneys into your control. Also at this time we will be testing your blood in case you have descended from a magical line that squibed at some point in the past.

Thank you for your time,

Griphook

Head Goblin, Gringott's

_Okay, all this seems in order, 2 o'clock, okay, I should leave soon then, lets read this last missive first._

As you are 17 years of age you are eligible for the new Marriage Law that was enacted last evening, enclosed is a copy of this law. Congratulations and good luck!

_Marriage Law??? They can't mean……oh, but they do, now what am I going to do???_

* * *

Severus Snape groaned as he read the letter and enclosed law. Now he HAD to continue the Snape line, no ifs, ands, or buts. Well, hopefully there was someone at least marginally intelligent on the list.

Luna Lovegood (18)

Hermione Granger (17, due to Time Turner)

Samantha Smith (33)

Elizabeth Jones (28)

Charity Pruesner (30)

Rose McGonagall-Dumbledore (45)

_Minerva and Albus?! Really? No, definitely won't be going for Rose, Luna is…loony And I don't know anyone else but Granger. How can she be on the list, she is only a sixth year. Ahh, wait, HOW DID SHE GET AHOLD OF A TIMER TURNER, HOW STUPID IS THE MINISTRY?!?!?!?!!?!?!?_

_I guess she really is the best choice though, but will she accept me?_

* * *

Hermione approached the goblin, Griphook, apprehensively. Upon seeing her he waved her through into an office where he had her sign some papers saying that she accepted her account and that the balance was correct. Then he asked her to prick her thumb and put a print on another, blank parchment saying that it would tell them if she had any magical ancestors, and whom they were.

She proceeded to do so and was shocked as a family tree suddenly blossomed into life under her thumb. Griphook ripped the parchment away, studied it and then said, "Ah, Right this way Lady Gryffindor, we were instructed to give you a tour of your vaults and estates when your line returned to the magical world."

"Wait, one moment. I am descended from Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yes, in fact you are the head of the family as you are the most direct descendant. Your current successor is Albus Dumbledore, followed by Harry Potter. However their bloodlines were too weak to open the vaults and estates as your bloodline still survives."

Gasping Hermione toured her vaults and multiple estates realizing just how wealthy she now was.

* * *

Severus sat crafting a letter in his chambers…_I have to convince her to at least give me a chance, she'll have any number of suitors, she's the only remotely acceptable option on the list. I mean, who would marry the spawn of Minerva AND Albus? And then, 'Looney Lovegood' shudder, Smiths and Jones have…unfortunate habits in their relatives, no way am I going for those too…and I know that my mother's muggle heritage has me closely related to the Pruesners…sigh. I have to have Miss……Hermione, I can't think of her as Miss Granger if I am going to marry her…_


	3. Day Three

Disclaimer: Not, nor ever will be JK ROWLING, so no $$$ being made, I wish...

A/N Sry for the wait, but school and stuff...

xxx(text)xxx means that the text would be crossed out, as in the writer of a letter crossed out wha they had been going to say.

More reviews and the mroe likely I am to update quickly

ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

Due to the reemergence of the Gryffindor line Griphook sent out letters to all the Hogwarts students in Hermione's class asking them to come in to be tested for lost bloodlines.

Testing each child he found:

Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Lady Ravenclaw

Lucius Malfoy, Consort of Lady Ravenclaw (Lord Ravenclaw)

Draco Malfoy, 2nd in line Ravenclaw

Hoshi (Malfoy) Black, 3rd in line Ravenclaw (1 month old)

Arthur Weasley, Lord Hufflepuff

Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Consort of Lord Hufflepuff (Lady Hufflepuff)

William Weasley, 2nd in line Hufflepuff

Charlie (Weasley) Prewett, 3rd in line Hufflepuff

Percival Weasley, 4th in line Hufflepuff

George Weasley, 5th in line Hufflepuff

Fred Weasley, 6th in line Hufflepuff

Ronald Weasley, 7th in line Hufflepuff

Ginevra Weasley, 8th in line Hufflepuff

Authors Note, 1st child of a couple carries on father's line and 2nd child carries on mother's line IF the mother is the last of that line

* * *

Dear Lord or Lady Slytherin,

I, Lady Slytherin, am the last of Slytherin's magical descendants here in 1750. My alias is Lillian Evanesco. My son now lives in the muggle world as William Evans. You Harold James Potter are the first of Slytherin's line to return to the magical world. Congratulations!

As the (Lord or Lady, lets just say Noble, hmmm?) Noble of Slytherin you will have control over the dungeons of Hogwarts itself. The dungeons can be secured by you so that only your knight (Don't worry, everything will be explained in due time.) or yourself can release them. In the event of both your deaths the security on the dungeons collapses and anyone in them is transported to our original and unplottable mansion that is outside Liverpool. You simply have to will the dungeons to do your bidding.

I know that there are many rumors of Salazar's disgust towards those who do not have pureblood. However this is all a lie. He and Godric disagreed about how to handle the muggleborns. Salazar wanted them to arrive early to learn etiquette, whereas Godric didn't want to single them out and thus have them arrive with the magically raised children. It is your responsibility to dispel these rumors and end the snobbery of Slytherin House.

As the other heirs of the founders will doubtless find out in similar letters, the founders had an arrangement. Each head heir faints when they (knowing of their status) first come into the room where their knight is. The knight also faints. So not only is there Noble Slytherin but also Slytherin's Knight, Noble Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw's Knight, Noble Gryffindor and Gryffindor's Knight, Noble Hufflepuff and Hufflepuff's Knight. The knights are always a past, present, or future head of house for the family name they represent. So your knight is, was, or will be Head of Slytherin. Lastly, each knight is the soul mate of one of the heirs, though never their own heir.

Slytherin's Knight and Noble Gryffindor

Ravenclaw's Knight and Noble Slytherin

Hufflepuff's Knight and Noble Ravenclaw

Gryffindor's Knight and Noble Hufflepuff

Good Luck!

Lillian Evanesco

Lady Slytherin

* * *

Unbeknownst to each other Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley reacted much the same to the news of their noble heritage. Draco Malfoy, second in line Ravenclaw, went to talk to his mother; _Lady Ravenclaw_, he reminded himself. Whereas Ron Weasley, sixth in line Hufflepuff went home and called a family meeting to sort everything out.

* * *

Upon learning of the reason of her son's sudden desire to talk to her, Lady Ravenclaw gathered up the baby, Hoshi, and went to Lucius; "Lucius dear, I fear we need to go visit Lord Hufflepuff to explain to our families all we have kept hidden." She paused, "It seems that Noble Gryffindor reappeared and so the Noble's year was tested for others." Another pause, "Everyone has returned."

In response Lucius sat back in his chair considering. "Very well, I shall contact Arthur then. Will tomorrow be soon enough my love?"

"Yes, Draco will have to wait."

* * *

"So, what did the Goblin's tell you dear?"

"Something very interesting mom, could we perhaps have a family meeting to talk about it, it seems our heritage is different from what we have all been told."

_Oh dear, it seems Lord Hufflepuff's secret is out. What will we do…this meeting is probably a good idea, and we will have to inform Percy. Oh dear oh dear._

* * *

Hermione was suspicious of the distinctly Slytherin letter that landed in her breakfast. As she started reading it she became a jumble of emotions.

Dear xxxMissxxxGrxxx Hermione Granger,

As much as I am sure you detest me, I must make a request of you. I am sure you are aware of the Ministry's new Marriage Law. I can only say how sorry I was to hear that you are affected by it. Unfortunately I am as well. I was hoping I could convince you to help me out and marry me. I am sure this thought has never crossed your mind before, and that you want to just want to reject my proposal out of hand; however, I find it necessary to inform you that if you do so, I will be forced to marry my cousin, or Minerva and Albus's daughter. (Yes, the old coot and the most feared _female _professor at Hogwarts are married, how that came about I truly do not wish to know.) You are my last hope. So, at the very least, I beg of you, please agree to meet with me to consider my request.

Sincerely,

Lord Severus Tobias Snape

Potions Master

Head of Slytherin and Professor of Potions at Hogwarts


	4. Day Four

In Diagon Alley… 

"Hey, 'Mione!"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can I talk to you for a bit, something weird has come up."

"Okay, lets talk at the Gryffindor Estate." and Hermione appareted away to await Harry's arrival by floo.

_What does she mean 'Gryffindor Estate'? Well, may as well try that as a floo address._

* * *

_Bloody Hell!!! Whoever decorated this estate sure was loaded. How did 'Mione get this place anyway? And where did she hear about it? I mean, who's she kidding, the Gryffindor line has been missing for generations, then again so was the Slytherin line…._

"Okay, Harry, I'm sure you are wondering how we came to be here. Well, I am, well, I am Lady Gryffindor." _Oh God. I wonder what he is going to say to that. He probably thinks I'm joking…_

"Really 'Mione?" _Well that explains a lot _" Because I just found out, thanks to an, ancestry, test at Gringotts that I am Lord Slytherin." _I hope she doesn't kill me…_

"Wait, WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"I am Lord Slytherin." Harry said without blinking, as he was perfectly serious.

"Ok then, well. You Harry Potter are The-Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Slytherin, AND Gryffindor third in line. That's after me as Lady Gryffindor, any descendants I may have, and Proffessor Dumbledore."

"Well then Lady Gryffindor, may I presume that your last magical ancestor left you a letter?" seeing Hermione's negative shake of the head he continued, "No, well then, I suppose you should read mine then." And Harry handed his letter to her.

* * *

Hours later Hermione sat down and using her very best ink, quill and parchment, wrote a reply to the man she strongly suspected was her mate, Severus Snape. _Why Snape, I don't know, but he loves learning and potions like me, so we have much in common, and then I have always admired his graceful movements, especially around potions, and recently I have come to admire his features, why wouldn't he be my mate, though being Harry's knight might be hard for him, that might affect it, though he has saved Harry so many times that it is possible that he is already acting like he should as Slytherin's Knight, protecting him I mean, which makes him even more perfect. It HAS to be Severus._

Dear Severus,

Due to some, interesting to say the least, things about my family line, you are one of two known men that I could marry. I respectfully request that you attempt to get along with my friends as I consider you for this particular role in my life. In the mean time, I will see you at 3:00 on Saturday in the Three Broomsticks.

Sincerely,

Lady Gryffindor

Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws got together that day to their children of their line. All nine Weasleys, Lord Arthur of Hufflepuff, Lady Molly Consort of Lord Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's Knight, Lord William Heir of Hufflepuff, Lords Charles, Percival, Fred, George, and Ronald, siblings of the Heir of Hufflepuff, and Lady Ginevra only daughter of Hufflepuff, as well as the four Malfoys, Lady Narcissa of Ravenclaw, Lord Lucius Consort of Lady Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's Knight, Lord Draconis only son of Ravenclaw, Lady Hoshi Heir of Ravenclaw. Squeezed into the Burrow along with the recently revealed Pansy Parkinson, Ravenclaw's Knight.

Gradually the younger generation came to understand their lineage and all that it entailed. They were also told of the true nature of their family feud, it was simply a cover protecting the two families from undue attention in the media and in politics.

Ron: _Wow, so I should actually try to get along with the ferret? Aww man, that means I can't hex him anymore. Well, at least I am better than Harry in some way, even if this is it. I mean how likely is it that he is on the same level or higher than me. _

Draco: _This is so cool, this means that I will be the head of a powerful family, WAIT WHAT?!?! MY SISTER is the heir? Even though the Goblins think that I am? Why did Rowena Ravenclaw have to pass the line through the females? WHY?_

* * *

"Molly dear, did Ronald tell you that Gryffindor has returned?"

"Why no he didn't Narcissa." There was a pause, "I can't say that I look forward to fainting though. Do you know anything about the Gryffindor Heir?"

"Only that they and the Heir of Slytherin are in Draconis and Ronald's year at Hogwarts."

"I suppose I should accept Albus' proposal and start teaching a housekeeping class at Hogwarts then and start taking some of Minerva's head of house duties then, that should expose to us the heir's identity."

* * *

A/N As I am currently out of pre-written stuff the update will take awhile, but I WILL update, do not dispare! Reviews with suggestions will help me! (Especially with Weasleys and Malfoys).

If anything is confusing you feel free to ask me about it. Also for reference, knights to nobles and other useful information on keeping charachters straight are towards the end of Day Two and in Lady Slytherin's letter in Day Three.

Hope that helps!

My3scape


	5. Very Sorry

Hello faithful readers of Founder's Knights, Founder's Heirs.

When I started this fic I truly intended to finish it, however it's been 2-3 YEARS since I did any work on this story, and so I'd like to pass it on to someone who has the plot bunnies and time to really write and develop this total AU. I'd be happy to be consulted on future chappies or just read someone's version of this story. For those of you who are not writers, I'm sorry, I'll ask that anyone who decides to adopt this fic at least leave a signed review (or link to where you do post) and keep the title the same in their postings so that future efforts/chappies can be read. If you decide to adopt this fic pm me and I may be persuaded to send you what little of this fic I have written but not posted.

All my love,

My3scape

* * *

To

I know author's note only chapters are against the regs, however I do have people who enjoy this fic and I'd like them (and myself) to be able to reference this fic for their own enjoyment and writers to be able to find this adoptable plot bunny, no matter how many times someone has adopted it, think of it as a challenge and please allow it to remain up and my account unfrozen.

Thanks Very Much,

My3scape


End file.
